


上下求索

by GhastlyDream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Gamora & Nebula, Gamora & Thanos (Marvel), Nebula & Thanos (Marvel)





	上下求索

太空舱里没有白昼与黑夜之分，舱内冰冷的机械与舱外流淌的灼燿星河便是一切。无数难以入眠的时刻，卡魔拉左手枕在脑后，右手则不知厌倦地把玩灭霸赐予她的银色匕首，像写字时无意识地转笔那样轻松自如。  
匕首上镶嵌有鸽血红的圆润宝石，仿佛它不是武器而是精雕细刻的艺术品。卡魔拉想也许灭霸本就不指望她让这把匕首染上鲜血，他只是希望她能始终追求极致的平衡——她能始终走他走的道路，最终坐上他的座位。  
但她从未做到过真正的平衡。很小的时候她被要求与妹妹星云战斗，灭霸以温和沉静的语气哄骗卡魔拉说为了星云的成长她必须竭尽全力，尚还对灭霸抱以全部信任与尊敬的小女孩于是一次又一次地击败了比自己更加年幼的妹妹。每当比赛再度开始，卡魔拉会对妹妹身上愈来愈密匝的金属与愈来愈憎恨的神情感到迷惘与惊惶，可是她总会在灭霸的安抚下将这些异常忽略过去。  
直到有一天，全身金属块的妹妹出现在她的眼前，俨然一个人造的蓝色生命，她突然意识到她已经记不清星云最初的模样了。战斗时也是一样的。她碰到的再不是妹妹柔滑的肌肤，她的指尖沾上的再不是鲜活的血肉。她的步履开始蹒跚，然而她还是能做到让星云败在她的拳头之下。因为她是如此强大；因为她是灭霸疼爱的女儿。  
很久以后卡魔拉才明白，星云遭到的戕害是何等残酷。她们的比赛从一开始便是不平衡的：条件不平衡，过程不平衡，结局更是不平衡。卡魔拉压倒性地占据着胜利，星云则只能在失败后被灭霸惩罚。她的身体一部分一部分地变成机械，好像灭霸将她当作一幅人体拼图，以拼凑那些大小不一的碎块为乐，她痛苦的哀嚎则是最好的背景音乐。  
肉体上与精神上的双重疼痛令星云早已感受不到温暖与光芒。她将曾经最喜爱最憧憬的姐姐视为仇雠，她以灭霸逼迫自己吞下的合成药物与对卡魔拉的憎恶为食，复仇的幼苗长成一株鲜艳饕餮的食人花，其间的利齿只为嚼断卡魔拉的脖子而生。  
她在宇宙的永恒之网里翻天覆地地追杀自己的姐姐。她所见的一切皆染着卡魔拉血液的颜色，那种颜色早已侵占星云的身体。她自己的血曾深深嵌进卡魔拉有如洁白月牙的指甲缝，她的血似乎在那个时候流尽了，从此星云只能以想象中姐姐腥臭令人作呕的血为生。星云不恨卡魔拉便无法活下去，她是由废料堆砌而成的弗兰肯斯坦，是不断拆卸更换零件的忒修斯之船，遭到整个宇宙流放，无所依靠，无处可去，无人挂念。追杀卡魔拉是星云活着的全部。她为她可憎的姐姐而活。  
过去卡魔拉以自己特有的倨傲，将星云的复仇视为败者不甘的反抗，以至于她几乎相信自己也是憎恨着星云的。她们的厮杀绵延无尽头；她们都在为对方战斗。只有当对方真正陷入险境，她们才会怀疑自己是否真的希望对方下地狱。  
是卡魔拉先意识到了这一点，然而先说出口的却是星云。我们的过去就一笔勾销吧，星云神情复杂地对她说。有那么一刹那卡魔拉混沌灰暗的记忆闪烁起一个微小的火花，照亮了意识深处星云多年前还未被机械覆盖的脸庞。难以言喻的哀恸化作热流涌上卡魔拉干涩已久的眼眶，她悄悄将之吞咽，酸涩却仍如鱼骨般撕扯喉咙的软肉。  
星云分明好不容易放下对姐姐的仇恨，并终于意识到自己一直以来暗暗追寻的爱其实就在触手可及的地方，却再度落入灭霸的掌控之中。为了免除她的痛苦，卡魔拉不得不选择答应与灭霸一同前去寻找灵魂宝石。  
当他们被告知得到灵魂宝石需要失掉挚爱之人时，卡魔拉不禁仰起头放肆地大笑。她等这一天太久了，久到她都已经不相信这一天的存在，此刻它却如一个从天而降的礼物盒般狠狠砸在了灭霸脑袋上。  
灭霸没有挚爱之人。他终其一生上下求索，却在此时此刻一败涂地。看着他眼角渗出的透明液珠，卡魔拉只觉得痛快与舒畅。  
引路人的话语让她忽然陷入可怖的沉默——他不是在为自己流泪，引路人说。卡魔拉惊愕地抬头，看到的是一张悲痛欲绝的父亲的脸。她蓦然想起她用那把匕首杀掉灭霸的分身时的场景。那时灭霸眼里皆是惊愕，他问她：为什么是你，为什么偏偏是你，我的女儿。而她同样在这之后跪在地上崩溃大哭。  
但她从未相信他的爱。她以为他那样的恶棍不会爱任何人，可他是真的把她当女儿看；他是真的爱她，她是他唯一的掌上明珠，是他被大义禁锢的一生中唯一的挚爱。他不得不在正义与挚爱间寻求平衡。为了多年来笃信的正义，为了宇宙的平衡，为了不前功尽弃，他忍痛将卡魔拉推至深渊。他得到了所有，也失去了所有。  
遥远的另一颗星球上，星云再一次感到体内的血液被尽数抽干。


End file.
